Yami's Preparation for a Shadow Game
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Yami, who thinks he's Yugi, is preparing a Shadow Game against Tetsu Trudge. These include shopping at Safeguard and sneaking into a hidden casino inside a Hostess Club/bar. Interested?


**began forming the idea of this when I was talking to someone on Deviantart about why Yami and Yugi always wear that buckle thing under the white buttoned shirt. It occurred to me that Yugi never wore that buckled thing in the first chapter, which told me that Yami got that for Yugi. I then facepalmed myself and realized why Yami _would_ choose _that_. This formulated in my mind. Review please!**

I could only look through_ the eye_, seeing that familiar young boy. Those clicks keep irritating me and I can't do anything right now. I know he's just solving a damn puzzle, but... _oh my gosh, is he trying to annoy me!?_ I can't move a damn muscle and I don't know why I'm here, besides to be free._ Co'mon kid, STOP solving that puzzle already! I'm tired of the clicking and the clacking and the... GEEZ!_

I just wish I could kill something. This place is irritating and always has been. I hate it when the lights go out though. It gives me _terrible_ nightmares about when I was trapped and alone in the dark, surrounded by corpse. At least now, I'm not alone anymore... or at least not _as_ alone. I got to see the streets, people, and happy little boys solving the puzzle with the annoying clicking;_ that's probably the most annoying thing._

I remember this Solomon guy solving the puzzle a dozen times, then some annoying ass named Ko; actually he did calm down when he got older. He just got on my nerves most of the time, especially that annoying bitch, _what's her name? I can't remember her!_ They broke up some time ago. Ko's fiancee Uka was nice though. She also tried to solve the puzzle a couple of time..._ oh, the annoying clicking._ Then, this _kid_ came along, who actually was my personal favorite, but I still _hate_ the annoying clicking.

It's been years and I've seen him grow up. _He couldn't be solving the puzzle AGAIN!? Stop with the damn clicking already!_

_Wait, who's the Blondie? What the hell is he? No don't!_ Don't!_ DON'T! OH F**K! That jerk threw my eye into the moat! _Disgusting!_ I should've killed him when I had the chance, but _nooooooooooooooooo_. I just _had_ to make the kid happy. Kill me! Wait, am I even dead?_ I have been underwater for hours and now I'm hearing the damn clicking again. _FOR THE LOVE OF PEET, GET ME OUT OF THIS DISGUSTING PLACE! Wait, is that Blondie again?_

I think Blondie is getting me out. _I swear, once I'm with the other pieces, I'm so making sure he's turned into a corpse for that. THAT WAS DISGUSTING! It's also dark outside..._ shit._ Okay... um... hey, he's taking me back to the shop where the kid is at. Okay Blondie, you get one more chance, but you're not getting any chances after this, YOU HEAR ME!?_ Solomon returned me to the kid, who is almost done with the puzzle.

_Wait, the kid is almost done with the puzzle!? But... I don't want it solved! I don't want to hear anymore clicking! Get me out! Get me out! GET ME-_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ HELP ME! HELP ME! WHA- _

_huh?_

I looked around the room, and then the puzzle in my hand. _Hey, I solved the puzzle after eight years!_

_"I did it,"_ I said aloud to myself, a smirk of victory forming across my lips. I saw an envelope in my book bag and took it._ It was 200,000 yen! Grandpa must've given this to me for my payment with Tetsu Trudge... TETSU! _That monster!_ I can't trust the school, he's a hall monitor. I'll have to bring him the justice he deserves. I hope he likes games._

I walked downstairs to the phone. Luckily, my grandpa and mom are asleep, so they shouldn't be able to hear me talk. I dialed Tetsu's number and waited for him to answer.

_"Hello?"_ I heard a man answering.

"Is Tetsu around?" I asked.

"Um yes, hold on..." I heard the man replied. I sighed, tapping my foot on the floor._ Co'mon, you bastard!_

_"Hello?"_ Tetsu answered.

"There you are. I came with your payment that you wanted. Meet me at the school at midnight."

_"It seems you've finally cooperated. Very well, we can meet there."_

_YES! The trap is set._

"Good, see you then," I said, a smirk forming across my face. I hung up the phone and searched my surroundings to make sure no one was coming._ Good._

I snuck out the front door, out of the game shop, and got on my bike. I peddled through the neighborhoods at night, trying to get to that store... _what's it called? Oh yeah, _Safeguard_. It should have what I need._ It was a long bike ride, but I had to make it there. _They're probably closing, but maybe my grandpa's money should convince him otherwise. I hope I make it in time. This is a matter of justice! For Joey and Tristan!_ For my friends.

I finally made it and _boy_ was I tired. I leaned my bike against the glass just as the manager was about to close.

_"Wait, I need to buy something, I got this!"_ I bartered, out of breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be- _how much is that?_" The manager asked with his eyes full, seeing the money in my hand.

_"200,000 yen, _if_ you can get me what I need,"_ I said, snatching the money away to give him temptation.

"What do you want?"

"I need a Stab Vest."

The manager smiled and replied, "you run into trouble?"

"Sorta."

"Hm... this _is_ alot. I'll see if I can find one that suits you."

The manager walked back inside _Safeguard_ and looked around for a Stab Vest that would fit me. It was hard to find one that fit me perfectly, since I was short. Though, the guy was smart and did find a dark blue one that fit me perfectly. I bought the Stab Vest and book off my buttoned white shirt. _I don't need it anymore._ I put it in my book bag, where I had the 200,000 yen.

I got back on my bike and rode to the side of town Joey usually lived at. It was a poorer side of town._ I know I heard about this_ hidden casino _part of this Hostess Club I heard of. I know gambling is illegal, but gaming is the only talent I'm good at to get quick bucks. Besides, if they weren't caught once, I won't be caught doing this._ There was also the problem of them not letting me inside, since I was still _a kid_. It wasn't to say I _didn't_ have a plan.

I made it to the Hostess Club and rode my bike around the back. _Just as I thought. There is a door around the back._ I peeked through the window and saw the trash can was over-the-top full. A smirk peeked through my lips as I waited with my back against the wall next to the door. I waited for several minutes, but the door eventually opened, almost hitting my nose before grabbing the handle and sneaking though the door. I used my size to my advantage to crawl passed the hostesses and out the Employee's Only door. Half the room was so drunk, hardly anyone noticed my existence or focused on my face.

There was an area on the other side of the room that was filled with gambling games. I noticed a drunkard crawling onto the floor, over his puddle of puke. I smirked and took his hat, putting it on my head to cover half my face and make it seem like I was older, despite my size. The smoke filled the room, which stank the place, but I've grown used to it with Grandpa's smoking habits. I was lucky that nobody questioned me, probably because they were too drunk to do so or the hostesses were too busy working to notice.

I first entered into a slot machine, since playing one of these would make me unnoticeable. They were also easier to win, since all I had to do was match the 7's, which meant jackpot. I kept winning tokens and shoving them back into my book bag. I'd go to another slot machine and match 7's there too. I decided to try something challenging and went to a round table with men playing _Hanafuda_. I knew the game very well and this was my only bet on winning, examining the amount of money I'd win from these men, 100,000 yen.

I sat and bet my tokens, which would cost me the same amount as everything combined. The men's eyes grew and began playing the game. I had to get some sort of Yaku, which I knew was going to be very challenging. _Then again, if the game wasn't challenging, it wouldn't be so much fun._ Each one of us called a_ "koi koi,"_ me scoring higher and higher after three rounds, this was to go on for ten._ They didn't call me Yu-Gi-Oh for my looks... Yu-Gi-Oh... huh?_

"Your turn!" One guy with a beard and a cigar in his mouth said.

"Very well," I replied, forgetting what I was thinking a moment ago. I discarded a blue ribbon and selected a bright card. "Koi koi!" I showed Ame-Sinko in my hand as the men examined it and nodded in approval. I got eight more points.

I was soon neck in neck with a man, who showed a mix of blond and white hair that was messy and a shadow over his face, which made it seem like he hadn't shaved in over a week. He looked at me with a poker eyes as I looked at my hand. _I had to win the loot or my game with Tetsu would be for nothing. This was for Joey and Tristan... for justice._

"Koi Koi!" the man with the blond and white hair said, showing his Goko in his hand. He smirked. "I'd like to see you boys beat me! Now, I can finally pay those damn bills!"

_"There's still one more round to go,"_ I said darkly. That man looked at me with such seriousness as my blond locks drooped over my right eye.

I concentrated on my cards as a new set was passed down to me. _My only hope is to contain a Shiko or Goko._ I traded my Rain Man for a bright card. Everyone took their turn in trading their card. _I have to get a Shiko or a Goko and, so far, I only got three brights, a two blue ribbons, and the rest plain cards. Co'mon Yugi, you can do it! I have to keep trying!_ Nobody was dropping a bright, _why would they? My only hope is for my next card to be a bright._

It was finally my turn and I traded a plain card, drawing from the pile and hoping this would be my card. I turned it over and shouted, "koi koi!" I smirked and showed my hand as all the men's jaws dropped. I finally won the loot. I smirked, collecting the pile in the middle.

"Y-You cheated!" The gruff man shouted as I glared deeply, ready to fight.

"No, he won fair and square," the blond and white haired man defended as I continued to collect my loot. That was 200,000 yen.

I went to the main table to collect the money. The cashier was surprised, but gave me my winning money. I stuffed it in my pocket before turning around and jumped when I saw the same blond and white haired guy in front of me. I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, wanting to know what he wanted.

"200,000 yen huh?" He asked, pushing back his hair.

_"Yeeeeah,"_ I replied as the guy nodded.

"That was a good game. Nice vest by the way," he smirked. I did take my uniform jacket off, before coming, here to prevent anyone from knowing I was a high school kid. "Is your name Yugi Moto?"

_Wait, how does this guy _know_ me?_ I looked up, asking, "how'd you-"

"Lucky guess," the man chuckled.

"Look, I don't know how you know me, but I _need_ the money!"

"Is that so?" the man replied, laughing like some sort of alcoholic. "I think I know what cha up to." He dug into his pocket, got out my hand, and popped an extra 200,000 yen in it. "This should be enough to tempt the bastard. If you bring that Tetsu guy to his knees, we'll call it even and I won't blab."

"Uh... thanks?"

"Thank me later!"

I took the money, not really caring who that guy was, though I did wonder about that, and made my way to the school midnight. I did have to sneak out of the Hostess club and retrieve my jacket, but it was smooth after that. I played the game, gave Tetsu a penalty game, and returned home. The money had holes, but seemed to be usable. I didn't know who that man was until the day when I went to look for Joey, who ran into trouble with his old gang or something, and Tristan led us to his house. There, inside the house with a bottle of beer, was the same man I met at the Hostess Club.

That was when it dawned on me _how_ that man knew me. Joey probably returned home with Tristan, all beaten up, and his father probably overheard what happened with Tetsu and me defending them. When he saw me at the Hostess Club, he probably recognized the uniform pants and assumed I was Yugi Moto, putting the pieces together. He knew, by the Stab Vest I was wearing, I was going to _teach Tetsu Trudge a lesson_ and using the money to do so. That was probably money he was going to use to pay his bills. He sacrificed that to help me teach that bastard a lesson.

I was able to repay him back 200,000 yen after rescuing Joey from the gang.

**A/N: Okay, before you guys start your questions. This is from Yami's POV and he does think he's actually Yugi. This is because of my theory that Yami thinks he literally is _Yugi_ after the puzzle is solved. All of Yugi's memories were crammed into Yami's mind, which is pretty much a vegetable at this point. This is pretty much what I think happened to Yami. When Yugi solved the puzzle, Yami took on the identity as Yugi, thinking he literally was him for a very long time, then another personality of him.**

**As for Joey's father. I do think he does have a good heart an is a protective father, but the alcohol gives him a different personality. I do think there's a reason Joey still lives with his father. There has to be some sort of good Joey sees in his father, maybe some fatherly love, respect, or something. As for how Joey's father knew what Yami was up to... he doesn't really. He does have some sort of idea, but it's more like what he'd be doing. He's thinking Yami is using the huge amount of money as bait, but mostly is gonna beat the crap outta Tetsu (by the way, if you don't know that Tetsu Trudge is Ushio, get out of here lol). **

**By the way, don't try doing what Yami did at the Hostess Club or bar. I don't know if that could really happen and I don't know if there are really casinos inside bars in Japan, but this was the closest thing I could think of. There have been hidden casinos before, I just don't know where they'd be at or what they'd look like. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! XD**


End file.
